Post couplers are used to couple together posts or columns used in shelving units. For example, shelving units are typically supplied to the consumer in packages of component pieces; the consumer tasked with assembling the components into a finished shelving unit. Many shelving units in finished condition are tall, such as six feet or more. In order to consolidate the package for component pieces as supplied to a consumer, the posts or columns are shipped in smaller lengths. Two or more posts are then coupled end-to-end to form the finished height unitary corner posts for the finished unit.
Typically the corner post components are of suitable materials, such as steel, in formed, angular configurations having two major flanges joined at 90° along the post component length. For joining these angular components end-to-end, a variety of post couplers are provided.
In one form of coupler, known as an outside wrap coupler, the coupler comprises two coupler flanges each with a reverse bend flange extending therefrom and wrapping around the edges of the post flanges from the backside or outside of the post components.
In another form coupler, known as an inside wrap coupler, the coupler comprises two coupler flanges each with a reverse bend flange extending therefrom and wrapping around the edges of the post flanges from the front side or inside of the post components.
In use, respective ends of the posts to be coupled are disposed in the coupler used, with the post components extending longitudinally therefrom and the reverse bend flanges forming, with the coupler flanges, a gap. This gap receives respective post flanges in the coupler securing the posts end-to-end.
In another form of coupler, known as a hidden coupler, the posts include not only adjoined post flanges joined at an angle but respective parallel reverse bend flanges each forming a gap with a respective post flange. The hidden coupler comprises coupler flanges formed at the angle, but has no reverse bend flanges. In use, the angular hidden coupler extends into the respective gaps formed by the post flanges and the reverse bend flanges to join the posts end-to-end.
In all these cases, the couplers are relatively short, compared to the length of the post components, but long enough to join and hold the post components end-to-end to form a composite, unitary post for use as a post or corner column in a shelving unit. From there, respective shelf supporting beams are assembled to the respective joined, composite, corner posts and shelves are placed on the beams to complete the shelving unit.
Such prior post couplings as noted above are described in the following, issued, U.S. patents which are expressly incorporated herein by this express reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,585,313; 8,632,272; 8,672,577; 8,714,864; 6,681,705; 6,209,155; D690,189; D690,582; D693,688 and D708,051.
Certain post couplers described in these patents have dimples, extending inwardly from near the ends of the reverse bend flanges of the couplers, and enhance frictional fit of the post ends between the coupler flanges and the coupler's reverse bend flanges. In several constructions, an additional small, rounded, dimple is disposed centrally in the reverse bend flanges between the noted dimples and near the area where the post ends will reside.
The inside wrap and outside wrap couplers are typically manufactured in a process where the coupler flanges are formed at about 90° by bending, and the reverse bend flanges are bent at about 180° to lie generally parallel to and alongside the respective coupler flange, with the gap therebetween only slightly wider than the post flange anticipated to be received therebetween.
For security of the coupling, the post flanges should be held frictionally within this gap. However, manufacturing techniques may not be so exacting in large volume manufacturing that the coupler gaps are repeatedly and consistently the same to specification. As a result, the fit of the post component ends within the coupler may not be wholly consistent and secure. For example, one post end may extend further into the coupler, past its central area, leaving only a short coupler length along the other post and thus resulting in an insecure or flimsy coupling and unitary corner post for the shelving unit.
Similar inconsistencies and results are present in the hidden coupler, where post components are formed by bending with inconsistent gaps between the post flanges and post reverse bend flanges permitting one post end to extend too far along the hidden coupler. This leaves too little coupler extension along the end of the other post, resulting in a wobbly or insecure unitary post.
It is thus one objective of the invention to provide improved post couplers enhancing the coupling between two post components.
Another objective of the invention is to provide improved post couplers where insertion of each post to be coupled is limited.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a post coupler insuring equal coupling lengths along each end of joined posts.